prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27/Archive 8
Re: Episode pages Do you want me to start on something in particular, or does it matter? Rangerkid51 11:16, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Show Henry Dude, I bet I seem like a genius wizard now don't I? :) +Y 16:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :I mean on Raw last night how Big Show made his return to help out Henry & RVD after RVD defeated Henry in the battle royale to see who would challenge Dean Ambrose for the US title at Summer Slam. Earlier in the night, Rollins and Reigns made a video issuing an open challenge to any tag team who wanted to fight them for the tag team championships at summer slam, so that's obviously going to be Mark Henry and Big Show now, meaning we could probably get that page for them :) +Y 17:09, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Defaultsort I haven't been. I've been adding DEFAULTSORT to pages, though. Some of the articles look better in categories when they've been sorted by their last name. PhantomLord2001 (talk) 14:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Harold I'm not sure who he is yet, but I have a strong suspicion that he is some kind of unidentified developmental wrestler because of how he simply let himself freefall when Kane didn't catch him. +Y 14:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Someone called this into doubt (someone else mentions it may be Matt Winston) and someone linked WrestlingInc mentions: ::SuperLuchas reports that the man who has been playing Dr. Shelby on WWE TV is actor Sam Huntington. Huntington has appeared on Law & Order, CSI: NY, CSI: Miami and Superman Returns, among others, in the past. WWE officials have been very pleased with Shelby's performances and there was talk of having him manage Kane and Daniel Bryan at tonight's Night of Champions pay-per-view There is also this tweet which indicates it might be someone else. +Y 15:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Smackdown 03 images I've tried to upload everything I've found from that year but it's pretty hard because WWE didn't start putting up live-event images until late 2004. I have even looked through wwe.com by archive.org which has stored a lot of old pages and all they used to have in those days were small pixeled screenshots, plus 99% of them don't load. A lot of articles on WWE nowadays upload images from old episodes in relation to what they are writing about but they are very few and nowhere near what we are able to access from 2005-onwards. The Rabid Wolverine123 (talk) 16:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Info What do you mean? I shouldn't had added the picture I put up? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) *I honestly didn't do that, at least manually. I went back to see if I did something and also noticed that. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) NoC alleged IC title match Regarding this addition of the Punk/Axel/Heyman match as being for the IC title, I am curious about the source of this. It isn't mentioned in the promo that the title is actually on the line. It's mentioned that he is the champ, but not that he is defending the champ. I guess it's possible this could change but I'm wondering if this is some kind of insider info? I know all the titles are supposed to be on the line at NoC but it's possible they may not do so, though I can hold out that it's some last-minute change with Triple H's hostility to Heyman. +Y 19:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) NOTOC in event templates Since we divide the galleries into sections based on which matches during the event are covered in individual sub-galleries, this would usually create a helpful table of contents at the start of the article. This doesn't display due to NOTOC being in the NXT results source code, so I was wondering if it could be removed so that we could get a TOC on those pages? +Y 02:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Champion history Currently we list the reigns, which is obviously the most important part, showing when it is lost, but I'm kinda wondering if as some kind of afterthought we could also list successful title defenses? Retentions are usually overlooked in central championship history though occasionally mentioned in individual wrestler articles. They're also a much subtler detail that would be harder to compile. Who people defend against (be it legit or via DQ trickery) is often as major in regard to establishing the worth of a title (or that of a champion) as much as who they defeat previously. Oh and another idea I had for an article, I noticed Night of Champions 2013 lists the Kickoff show no1 contender's match for tag championship as a dark match, but I'm wondering if we could distinguish that somehow. Dark matches are usually something people can't see, something untelevised which only those at the event itself can see, but since the kickoff shows (formerly called pre-show or something along those lines) are broadcast for free on YouTube by the WWE prior to the PPV, it's not very "dark" in spirit. I'd like to do an article which lists all of these free pre-show matches (usually I think there's just 1 per event, though I might be wrong and there could've been 1 situation where there was 2, hard to remember) and which PPV they happened before. Just wondering what name to go by. Do you happen to know if any other companies have done something like that? It seems something similar to WWE Heat which also broadcast directly prior to PPVs. In a way we could almost consider pre-shows their own TV series or something along those lines, but with episodes that only happen as often as PPVs, and with a single match, it could just be listed on 1 article for now. Since they seem to be named after the event they precede like Night of Champions Kickoff or SummerSlam Kickoff I was thinking maybe just to make it at Kickoff or maybe to move it to WWE Kickoff or something like that, with notes about the prior usage of the simpler "pre-show" used for Extreme Rules 2013 and earlier. +Y 20:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank You *Thank you for the welcoming. I will make sure I will message you if I have any problems. If you need me just message me. Yet again, thank you. Vandal *He's vandalizing pages Dean, had to undo 4 edits of his. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:53, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Stadium images Hey, can you help me clean this up if you get a chance? On stadium galleries, we just need the category:Image gallery, and Category:Gallery as opposed to Category:Stadium images (this category is meant for categorization of images only). So ie: the 75 pages on Category:Stadium images need to be properly categorized. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) :* Noticed you knocked these out, much appreciated sir. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:22, September 20, 2013 (UTC) TNA team Done and done, sorry 'bout that. I think both of them are still around, though the focus has been so much on Aces & Eights lately they haven't had time to do anything like give them a name. Surprised C+H weren't called Mexican America 2.0 or something. +Y 22:30, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Do you think we should do up a new page for the Extraordinary Gentlemen's Organization (or EGO) stable combo of Bad Influence with Bobby Roode? Appears to have lasted some amount of time and is currently a numerical match for both the MEM and the AAE with 3 members. +Y 19:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) WWE 2K14 Dean, can you at least suspend the user that keeps making the edits of stuff that's unconfirmed/not in the game instead of locking the page? It was that one guy which was doing it (and his stuff is still in there!) plus it's lacking information which I was about to add. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks man, I appreciate it. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: ROH Sure I'm down for it, just give me what you want and I'll start. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks man, very helpful. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:32, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Tammy Lynn Bytch I noticed this redirects to Tammy Lynn Sytch, but it was actually used by Dawn Marie. Could you possibly change the redirect, or at least remove it? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Rhodes guys Took this shot of WWE.com where they are referred to as "Rhodes bros", "Rhodes brothers" and "Rhodes boys". The article says "Cody Rhodes & Goldust" (kinda long) and repeats "Rhodes brothers" and a shorter "Cody and Goldust" used twice. Since they both now have secured a career here it's likely we'll see'm tag again. If they have in the past I can't specifically recall where... I only recall them bashing heads in a couple Rumbles and feuding in relation to Booker T. I was thinking "Rhodes brothers" might be the most neutral. I had also seen some signs in the audience saying "Rhodes Dynasty" (similar to Hart Dynasty) as well. Goldust himself tweeted the name after having also suggested "Rhodes Family" earlier that day. He also tweeted Oct 3 about "Team Rhodes" as a name. "Rhodes Dynasty Strong" was also being used Oct 2 while "Family Strong" was used Oct 1 while "Rhodes Dynasty" appeared September 28. There even appears to be a "Dynasty" shirt and a "Team" shirt which Goldust was promoting of Rhodes Dynasty and Team Rhodes so I'm thinking that might be it... even though I'm not sure if it's appeared in any official capacity in the WWE. So these all might make good redirects once something is settled on. +Y 03:52, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Angelina Love and Winter page *Hey, thanks for helping me out on the Angelina Love and Winter page. I appreciate it. CEDJunior